Déjà Vu
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Uhura sintió un enorme déjà vu poco después de que entró al cuarto en la enfermería donde su ex novio estaba recostado. El vulcano parecía más sano de lo que ella había imaginado, aunque su respiración era un poco errática... pero quizás no fuese la respiración de Spock, después de todo. / Spirk One-Shot


**Déjà Vu**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk Establecido. Post Into Darkness, sin spoilers.

¿Te gusta el Slash de Star Trek, el Spik? ¡Pues entra en nuestro foro-tripulación, **_The Final Slash Frontier_**! Hay muchas actividades y treekies esperando por ti!

**Notas:** Lo había empezado hacia tiempo, pero solo hoy pude acabarlo. Para mi querida FA, que me hizo dejar a detestar a la Nu!Uhura… sigue gustándome más Nichelle 3. Espero que les guste el fic :)

* * *

**Déjà Vu****  
One-Shot**

Uhura sintió un enorme _déjà vu_ poco después de que entró al cuarto en la enfermería donde su ex novio estaba recostado, olvidando avisar su intromisión, como de costumbre. Sabía que Spock prefería que anunciase su llegada en las ocasiones en que se hería en una misión –como había ocurrido en aquella–, pero ella lo olvidaba cada vez, no encontrándolo tan importante mientras eran novios. El problema es que ahora no lo eran.

Hacía casi un mes que habían terminado, en buenos términos en verdad, por lo que sus actitudes habituales poco habían variado, fuera de lo inevitable de que el contacto físico se hubiese reducido a cero. Pero ese tipo de contacto era de por sí bastante ínfimo antes, así que tampoco fue un cambio muy brusco. Uhura seguía preocupándose por él, y Spock seguía dándole consejos profesionales a ella, como si siguiesen en la Academia y él fuese aún su tutor. A ella no le molestaba en realidad, porque Spock tenía grandes conocimientos en una gran cantidad de ámbitos y era mucho más fácil a veces cuestionarle a él a buscar entre las toneladas de información de la computadora un detalle ínfimo. Así, con Uhura inquietándose grandemente cada vez que sufría algún percance, no era extraño que se hubiese aventurado al terreno del Doctor McCoy cuando este le dio la espalda.

El buen doctor le había informado que eran mínimos los daños que el Primer Oficial había sufrido, y que en 24 horas estaría en pleno uso de sus facultades, pero Uhura necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Así que había conseguido colarse, a pesar de que McCoy había ordenado dejar descansar al vulcano por esa noche, prohibiendo las visitas. Una simple orden de Leonard McCoy podía asustar a tres cuartos de la tripulación de la Enterprise, incluyendo al capitán Kirk, pero no a Nyota Uhura.

Con cuidado de no parecer sospechosa, la xenolingüista ubicó el dormitorio que habían dejado para el vulcano, y rápidamente entró allí, olvidando golpear por el apuro de no ser descubierta por una de las enfermeras del Jefe Médico. Cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que la golpeó fue el calor del cuarto, un poco inferior a lo que Spock acostumbraba a regular en su camarote al estar solo, le dijo su mente, pero ella no le tomó importancia a eso, mientras intentaba distinguir algo en la oscuridad absoluta que reinaba en el lugar. El sonido de la cama moviéndose le alertó un poco, pronunciando voz alta "_Luces_" para que estas subiesen gradualmente para poder ver. Allí fue cuando se encontró a un semidesnudo Spock, sentado en el completo desorden del lecho y mirándola fijamente… ¿con las mejillas enverdecidas?

—¿Spock?

La verdad, se veía bastante sano, fuera de un par de vendas que cruzaban su velludo pecho, no parecía tener mayor daño, aunque sabía que podía tener algo que los ojos no alcanzaban a distinguir. Llevaba puestos solo sus pantalones negros del uniforme, y las blancas sábanas revueltas le hacían parecer un poco sospechoso. ¿Quizás tenía fiebre y por eso había sacudido todo?

—Nyota, creo haberte indicado un incalculable número de veces que esperes la autorización antes de entrar al cuarto. Más que nunca ahora que…

—Sí, lo sé, ahora que no estamos juntos —chasqueó la lengua la teniente mientras rodaba los ojos un poco—. Lo olvidé ¿está bien? Perdona… solo estaba preocupada ¿te sientes bien? —cambiando el tema, Uhura solo pudo alzar una ceja, repasando el cuerpo de su ex más concienzudamente, sintiendo algo que le molestaba de la visión frente a ella, aunque no podía distinguir de qué se trataba.

Spock seguía manteniendo una actitud un tanto extraña, podía notar ella, con los pómulos verdes y su mirada oscura esquivando la de ella, junto con su respiración agitada... esperen un momento... esa respiración agitada que escuchaba era humana, no vulcana… era…

—No. me. jodas —gimió la xenolingüísta cubriendo su boca con ambas manos mientras retrocedía un paso. En la cama Spock pareció destensar sus hombros, soltando el aire por la nariz en un sonido de resignación. Uhura intentó buscar otras palabras, con el _déjà vu_ fuertemente presente en su mente, pero con un poco de ácido humor decidió usar las mismas que hace tiempo hubiese pronunciado para otra extraterrestre— ¿Quién es, _Spock_? ¿Quién es el que jadea bajo tu cama?

El vulcano solo frunció el ceño mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero el sonido de un cuerpo moviéndose fue todo lo que Uhura necesitó, antes de ver asomarse con timidez por el costado opuesto de la cama de Spock una cabeza con los rubios cabellos alborotados y una mueca pequeña. Oh, malditos _déjà vus_. Aunque ahora el condenado de James Kirk tenía al menos la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado, contrario a aquella noche que le había atrapado tratando de meterse dentro de la ropa interior de Gaila.

—Hola Uhura. ¿De verdad respiro tan ruidosamente? Eso podría ser malo para mis misiones encubiertas…

—El sonido de su respiración posee los decibeles correctos, capitán —se adelantó el vulcano, dándole una mirada tranquila al rubio que seguía sentado en el suelo, apoyando su barbilla en el colchón donde el otro hombre permanecía sentado—; el oído de la Teniente Uhura es bastante más agudo que lo habitual en un ser humano, y sumado al hecho de que su preocupación por ser descubierto elevó sus latidos cardíacos y el ritmo de exhalación de sus pulmones, no es de extrañar que haya sido descubierto por ella con facilidad.

La mujer seguía tratando de convencerse de que eso realmente estaba pasando. No es que no se lo hubiese visto venir del todo, con las miraditas que ese par se regalaban en el Puente, en el Comedor, y en la misma Enfermería… ¡maldición, en toda la Enterprise! Incluso en medio de las misiones. Al final, ese había sido uno de los motivos para terminar. Sin embargo se sentía choqueada de encontrarse con la prueba en frente de sus narices tan sorpresivamente. Y Spock y Kirk seguían devorándose con los ojos aún con ella presente, si serían miserables…

—¿De verdad? Porque una vez, vale, pero dos veces es como…

_Oh_. Jim tarde se dio cuenta de que quizás no debió decir eso último. Uhura ya se estaba retirando hacia la salida del cuarto cuando escuchó eso, volteándose con una sonrisa llena de maldad para toparse con el rostro curioso del vulcano (demostrado con una ceja arqueada) y la mirada de temor del capitán clavada en el rostro de la mujer.

—Sí, Spock, dos veces. Es una historia graciosa, seguro que el capitán sabrá como contártela. Si no, me preguntas y te lo digo yo —indicó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, tragándose las ganas de ir a golpear a Kirk, sabiendo que el castigo de esa conversación era suficiente por sí mismo, como se podía ver en la cara del rubio ante la mirada cuestionadora del vulcano—. Cuídate, Spock —agregó en el último momento, recibiendo una mirada del hombre junto con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

Saliendo del dormitorio con rapidez, Uhura pegó su espalda a la puerta cerrada, mirando hacia el techo blanco y respirando profundamente el aire fresco del pasillo de la enfermería, en comparación al interior del cuarto caliente donde estaba el vulcano. Había pasado una prueba, suponía. Había requerido toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero lo había conseguido. Había sido capaz de ver uno de las cosas que menos hubiese deseado ver ocurriendo frente a ella y había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para no gritar, armar una escena o darle un buen golpe a Jim Kirk.

En el fondo sabía que nada era culpa de ese rubio capitán idiota, al menos nada que tuviese directa relación con lo que se había roto entre ella y Spock, sin embargo le hacía un poco feliz el hecho de que Kirk tuviese un castigo por su vida como playboy, habiendo conseguido a un hombre tan grandioso como era Spock. Deseaba que fuesen felices, era una mujer madura, pero también esperaba que el vulcano se encargase de castigar correctamente a Jim una vez que ella le contase sobre ese vergonzoso episodio del rubio con la pobre Gaila y la Kobayashi Maru. Eso sería más que suficiente para dejarla tranquila a ella… ¿o no?

Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por los labios de la morena, antes de que se separase de la puerta y pasase por su uniforme sus manos ligeramente húmedas para secarlas. ¿Por qué el Capitán Kirk se había escondido tan rápido cuando había escuchado la puerta abrirse? No había forma de que supiese que sería ella, y tampoco parecía tan preocupado cuando se miraron a la cara… entonces ¿a quién le temía más Jim, aparte de Spock y ella misma?

Caminando con elegancia por la enfermería, Uhura se acercó a una puerta y esta vez sí tocó, esperado con tranquilidad a que le dejasen entrar. Sonriendo una vez que estuvo en el interior, satisfecha con el castigo que Jim Kirk tendría por ser bastardo con suerte y ganarse el verde corazón de Spock, se dispuso a hacer aquello con lo que acabaría el capítulo de "_Venganza contra el nuevo novio de mi ex_". Había sido un capítulo corto, pero eso era lo que ese novio se merecía. Aunque si le hacía daño a Spock seguramente ese capítulo aumentaría exponencialmente.

—Doctor McCoy, creo que tengo cierta información que puede interesarle… ¿recuerda que me dijo que Spock tenía que tener descanso absoluto esta noche? Pues…

**FIN**

* * *

_Sé que no necesitan que describa la reacción de Bones frente a esa información xDD_

_Quería escribir un déjà vu de Uhura sobre la escena con Gaila en ST09 y esto fue lo que salió, ahahaha. Me gusta mucho la visión donde Nyota toma con madurez la ruptura con Spock, pero creo que es bastante ella el querer vengarse "inteligentemente" de Jim, solo por ser un bastardo suertudo. En lo personal, no me agradaba mucho la Nu!Uhura, aunque amo a la antigua, pero FantasmaAlineal me hizo "odiarla menos" y ahora la paso. Aunque, como dije arriba, Nichelle es lo mejor._

_¿Qué piensa Jim? Pues él piensa que hacerlo en la enfermería es hot y más si eso contraviene las órdenes de Bones xD ¿Y Spock? Sinceramente no creo que pueda resistirse si Jim se cola en su cuarto y se mete debajo de sus sábanas, asdasdasd_

_A Bones le tocará regañarlos a ambos, ahaha xD pobre._

_"McCoy: Damn it, Jim! This is a sickbay, not a love hotel! D  
Jim: Wait… How do you know what is a love hotel? O:  
Spock: Captain… please, don't talk more. |"_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen comentarios y pásense por el grupo C:_


End file.
